Jellal Fernandes
Gérard Fernades is a childhood friend of Erza Scarlet from their days of slavery. However during that time he apparently came under the control of the dark mage Zeref and turned evil as a result, seeking to revive the dark priest through the tower he was originally enslaved in. Which come to a head in the Tower of Paradise arc of which he is the main antagonist. History Though he is revealed to have some history with Erza at the start of the series, the nature of their relationship is not made clear until much later. As a child Gerard was forced to help build the R-system tower. While there he was possessed by what he believed was Dark Mage Zeref, supplanting his former kind personality with a more violent one. He forced Erza to escape, took control of the "Tower of Paradise's" construction, and worked his way into the Magic Council using an image clone of himself named "Siegrain". Apparently "Siegrain" ran into Erza later on and could only stop her from attacking him by telling her he was Gerard's twin brother. Synopsis Macao arc Gérard is introduced under the alias of Siegrain, a young member of the Magic Council. With his "underling" Ultear he typically disagrees with the rest of the Council, by showing leniency to the Fairy Tail Guild much to the annoyance of those on the council. Death Lullaby arc At the end of the arc, Erza is arrested for their battle against Eisenwald Guild. Before she brought before the council, she meets a projection of Siegrain outside who reminds her not to mention "that" (though what that is, is never addressed). He then joins the others in prosecuting her, although the arrest is just a formality to assure the world of the Council's power. When Natsu Dragneel interrupts the proceedings, all Siegrain can do is smile. He then shows interest at Natsu after this incident. Galuna Island arc He also shows up at the end of this arc, having been the one who set the whole events in motion by sending Ultear, under the disguise of Zalty, to use Reitei Lyon and revive the demon Deliora so he can control it. However Deliora was long since dead, causing the mission to be a failure. Still he manages to see what going on through Ultear's magic ball and expressed further interest in Natsu. Tower of Paradise arc Eventually, Gérard had Erza kidnapped to be used as a sacrifice to revive Zeref as Siegrain convinces the Magic Council to try and destroy the tower in order to fuel the resurrection system. He then has Ultear destroy the Magic Council HQ once their purpose is fulfilled and tries to fulfil his own plans, revealing everything to Erza during their confrontation. Gérard is stopped by Natsu, who uses the very magic that fuels the system to defeat him. In the final moments before the Tower self-destructs he regains his old senses and helps Erza to escape, so she believes, sacrificing himself in the process to atone for what he has done. In the aftermath Ultear reveals that she had been manipulating Gérard the entire time rather then the other way around and that his attempt to revive Zeref was futile, as Zeref was never dead in the first place. Oración Seis arc Gérard is seen again in a coffin as Brain makes Racer bring him to Wendy Marvell. He is apparently in a death like state because of the Aetherion. Wendy seems to owe him something so Brain plans for her to revive him as he believes Gérard can lead the Oración Seis to Nirvana. After given five minutes to think it over Wendy decides to do so, and Natsu arrives just in time to see him restored. No sooner than he sees him, Natsu goes on the attack but is instantly blow away by a magic spell from Gérard. When Brain tries to compliment him on his power Gérard turns and knocks him down to a lower level of the base before leaving, taking one of the defeated Naked Mummy member's clothing, and muttering Erza's name. He is next seen being stalked by Cobra, who was given orders by Brain to follow him because he probably was heading for Nirvana. But as he did he claims that it's strange because he can't hear Gérard's inner voice. Cobra ends up at a large tree and when Gérard touches it, it causes a large pillar of black light to appear (which was Nirvana's magic). It is later revealed that Nirvana has powerful magic capable of changing the alignments of those caught between good and evil, and quickly begins to affect those who are on the borderline. It's never directly shown if Gérard was affected by it, but when Erza confronts him it is revealed that he apparently has become amnesiac due to the Aetherion event. The only thing he can seem to remember is Erza's name, and he pleads with her to tell who that person is. As Erza explains who he is and what he did to his comrades, Gérard broke down in tears, disgusted by what kind of person he was. Suddenly, Cobra appears and attempts to take Nirvana but Gérard reveals that he put a self-destruction magic around Nirvana to destroy it. However, he also put the spell on himself so he could end his miserable life, and free Erza from the pain he has caused her and her comrades. Just then, Brain arrived telling him it was he who invented the technique and taught it to Gérard, but he forget this when he lost his memory. This means that Brain knows a way to stop the magic without the code which he does easily. After Nirvana was risen, Erza convinces Gerard to cancel the self-destruction magic on him as it's his duty to live and see the future for himself. He is seen with Erza hearing the explosion of Brain's trap, then Midnight appears. Gérard asks Erza to move out the way so he can confront Midnight but is taken out easily leaving Erza to deal with Midnight. As Erza deals with Midnight, he could only helplessly watch Erza be defeated by Midnight's reflective magic. He becomes disgusted when Midnight reveals the secret behind Cait Shelter and why the Oración Seis has to destroy them. But is only reminded my Midnight, that he himself has already ruined many lives and has killed and harmed his own friends. Guilty and ashamed as he is reminded of his evil actions in the past again, Erza cuts in by saying that she still believes in the light shining inside of him. With that thought in her mind begins to prepare to fight Midnight once more. Erza slashes at Midnight, but he merely reflects the attack; however, Erza punches him sending him flying back. Erza then reveals his weaknesses, he can't reflect attacks from the body and he can't reflect things in more then one area. Erza is able to use these weaknesses to pin Midnight to the ground, but he claims that at midnight, his reflecting reaches it's peak and he then transforms into a giant monster. He creates a giant explosion and stabs Gérard and Erza, however Erza slashes him and reveals that the transformation and stabs were all just an illusion. As a plan to destroy Nirvana is formed, he hears Natsu's name and seemingly regains his memories. Gérard goes to the same lacrima crystal as Natsu and interrupts the fight between Natsu and Zero by blasting Natsu. However, he is in truth trying to help Natsu by giving him the Flame of Rebuke. Though Natsu refuses to accept it at first, he eventually accepts Gérard's help. He then collapses after giving Natsu the flame. After Zero is defeated by Natsu, Gérard thought to himself that he far exceeded beyond his expectations. He tries to call out his name as Nirvana is collapsing. Just as Erza is worrying about both him and Natsu, they are saved by Hoteye (a member of the Oración Seis who "saw the power of love" and became good after the Nirvana affected him). Gérard is able to hear Grey and Lucy asking who he is, in which Erza says that he is Gérard (to their complete shock). Wendy tries to tell them that he lost his memories, but they still question his trust. Erza comes over to Gérard and thanks him, he responded that someone like him doesn't deserve it. She asks him what is he going to do now, he says he doesn't know. She agrees with him saying the answer they seek will be difficult. He tells her that he is afraid of getting his memories back. With a smile on her face she tells him that she is always there for him, and even if they hate each other again, she just can't leave him. She then continued starting with "I..."(..love you hopefully lol), but didn't get a chance to finish because they all find out that they're all trapped in a magic barrier. It is revealed that it is the newly reformed Magic Council, and they came to take all the members of the Oración Seis. As Hoteye is taken, Rahal (head of the Fourth Press Obligation Force) says they are taking Gérard as well, he states that he is more evil than the Oración Seis (infiltrating the Council, destroying it from the inside out, and firing Aetherion) and that he will never roam freely again. If he resist, they have permission to kill him. Both Wendy and Natsu protest against this, but all Erza and Gérard can do is feel sad about their misfortune. Magic and Abilities Gérard uses "Heavenly" magic that allows him to move and fly as quickly as a meteor and to create black holes that suck anything in. Gérard's magic is immense, as his alter ego Siegrain was a member of the Magic Council and was able to fool the entire council. He is also one of the Ten Wizard Saints, whose other members include Guild Masters Jose Porla and Makarov. *'Shade': Gérard first showed a magic similar or the same as Jose's shade magic. Although he never created Ghost Soldiers, he did use waves of ghost to strike and entangle enemies. *'Binding Serpent Spell': A magic similar to Fried's Enchantments and looks like a snake tattoo. The snake's head travels around the body, tightening and restraining all of their movement. *'Psychic Projection': Gérard separates his maximum supply of magic to create a mental copy of himself called Siegrain. Gérard and Siegrain can travel great distance apart from each other and still transfer information between themselves. Since Siegrain is not really a physical being, he can also appear and disappear across great distances, although he can still interact with physical objects. The quality of Gérard's copy is enough to fool an S-Class mage like Erza and even the entire Magic Council. Once Gérard and Siegrain become one, Gérard's magical capacity returns to normal. *'Tentai Mahou (Heavenly Magic)': Gérard's primary magic that centers around celestial bodies and objects of space, such as meteors and black holes. :*'Meteor': Gérard's body is surrounded by magic, allowing him to move through the air at unprecedented speed. Even if someone can detect where he's coming from, they still can not catch him. With his speed, Gérard assaults his opponents with quick but powerful melee attacks. Gérard wears a special suit under his robes to better utilize this type of magic. :*'Shichi Seiken (lit. ''Seven Star Sword): Gérard summon seven pillars of light from the sky and strikes the enemy with all of them at once. According to Gérard, this magic has the same destructive power as a meteor. :*'''Altairis: Gérard crosses his arms above his head to begin charging up for the attack. As he charges, all of the nearby shadows are drawn towards him. Gérard then unleashes a black orb with small white lights, just like the night sky. The orb appears to be incredibly dense, and may hold a tremendous amount of gravity to crush its opponents into nothingness. It was this attack that killed Simon. *'Abyss Break': An elemental dark spell, it uses the elements water, fire, earth and wind to create an destructive dark blast *'Self-Destruction Spell': A complex spell which can destroy anything it's put on. Gérard casts this spell both on Nirvana and himself. It was taught to him by Brain. *'Flame of Rebuke': A golden flame Gérard gives to Natsu in order to defeat Zero. It's unknown if this unique flame has any destructive properties. Trivia * His design is the same as that of Rave Master's Sieg Hart, Hiro Mashima's previous work, as a form of fan service. * Fairy Tail member, Mystogan looks exactly like him. Why this is is unknown at the moment. Category:Characters Category:Former Villains